1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to carbon nanotube devices and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are typically manufactured by a chemical vapour deposition (CVD) method. A rigid substrate with catalysts, such as a silicon substrate, is used for growing the carbon nanotubes in the CVD method. However, using a rigid substrate may be a restriction for various applications of the carbon nanotubes.
Therefore, a carbon nanotube device and a method for making the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.